


The Door

by vxgnst



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Angel Wings, Fluff and Crack, Knights - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Pining Ushijima Wakatoshi, Protective Ushijima Wakatoshi, UshiOi Week, idk i was bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vxgnst/pseuds/vxgnst
Summary: Prompt- “I work in the King’s castle. My job is to guard a small door in the lowest level of the dungeon. For two years, I have seen nothing and I’ve heard nothing. Nobody has come in or out of that door. But two days ago, I heard a faint rumbling noise coming from the other side. Yesterday the noise got louder…”
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	The Door

**Author's Note:**

> Tenshi - In Japanese means Angel  
> according to google.

_“I work in the King’s castle. My job is to guard a small door in the lowest level of the dungeon. For two years, I have seen nothing and I’ve heard nothing. Nobody has come in or out of that door. But two days ago, I heard a faint rumbling noise coming from the other side. Yesterday the noise got louder…”_

xXx

It started as a normal day on the job, keeping the door guarded, making sure no one came in or out of the large concrete ivy-covered door. The silence was deafening but most comfortably, it hugged you into its protective embrace making you alert of your surroundings. Down here you can hear your own heartbeat as well as your own soft breathing as oxygen enters and leaves you. Who would take a job like this? Standing or sitting by a door that won't be opened anytime soon, for others it's boring and a waste of time but at last it wasn't the same for a particular man- Wakatoshi Ushijima, the bright age of 26 was nothing but a stoic man since a child he never spoke and kept to himself leading him to become a loner as a teen, though that wasn't the only reason for his endurance of pain and hardships. Ushijima was disowned as a child for being left-handed. To his family it was inhuman. Ushijima was left on the streets to fend for himself, he never once shredded a tear for his loss but had a numb dull face, he wasn't weak and he made it this far, right? The King of Shiratorizawa found a teenage Ushijima rummaging through the trash which made the King feel nothing but pity. Pity gave him a home in the kingdom and a job when he turned 24 - Ushijima calls it an ‘An apology from God’

Ushijima has dark olive-green hair with light olive colored eyes and stands at 6'2 and has a very large muscular build to go along with that height. Others who know Ushijima would say he's nothing but very intimidating. He even doesn't smile a lot and is usually seen scowling which adds to it. However the King thinks otherwise, he's seen Ushijima in the most vulnerable light, in his weakest times and that is the reason the King himself gave Ushijima the most important job- The male jumped quick from his lotus position from the ground- He was alert by a certain noise, that rumbling noise of if someone was running with full force toward him. At first, he believed it was the upstairs dungeons making annoying rumbles but soon he learned it wasn't, It was coming from the other side of the door. Ushijima had his left hand on his sword, warily as he prepared himself for the worst to come, taking soft deep breaths and heart speeding up from adrenaline - but knowing he wasn't going down without a fight to the death.

The sound got louder...louder and louder. Each second that passed by the noise was becoming more clear to the ears-

Something inside Ushijima told him to back away from the door. As he listened to his self-conscious, the large concrete door busted open causing a huge rumbling noise- bits and pieces of the door went flying by him as he covered himself with his iron shield. What in the world was happening? Why now? What did he do to cause such a disturbance from the other side? Ushijima was nothing but shocked, eyes widened and mouth gaping ever so slightly. The dust particles flew around covering the figure as it emerged from the rumble, there was a coughing sound followed by some soft mumble...

“D-dam it” another cough “Didn't think that would work” 

Ushijima’s eyes darted to the voice, he lowered his shield at what he saw, his mouth still gaped but not in shock nor fear but in awe. Did he die? Was he dead? In front of him, on top of the now broken door stood a Tenshi. Large feathers colored of pure white snow, skin a creamy fair that even the slightest rough touch would cause bruising, hair a light chocolate color with matching colored orbs- what made it worst was the sunlight that broke threw shined perfectly on the others soft hair causing it to look as if the other had a halo. Ushijima stared at the other completely enchanted by the beauty he was seeing- The other must be around his height maybe 5’9. The Tenshi noticed the other immediately as it stared back for a few seconds before a small playful smile curled on its face- 

“Yahoo- Oh I’m very sorry about the door, but it was starting to piss me off” the Tenshi spoke, as it walked off the rubble to Ushijima. It has a soft warm smile, god must play favorites if he created something so enchanting- “Oh silly me, where’ve my manners?” the Tenshi giggled- Ushijima swore he felt his heart jump, that noise sounded soft and hypnotizing. Yup, God must-have favorites.

“Call me Oikawa” Oikawa winked as he spoke to the guard “I hope I didn't cause too much trouble’ 

Today wasn’t a normal day.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol Hello, look in my bio for info if ya wish. this was a prompt for english.


End file.
